


Imagine..Being a demon and scheming with demon Dean. Not to mention his addicted to you.

by deanmonreigns



Series: Supernatural Writings [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Supernatural Writings [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833058
Kudos: 8





	Imagine..Being a demon and scheming with demon Dean. Not to mention his addicted to you.

“You’re not going to undermine me, are you y/n? Because that would be such a shame if you did.” Dean spoke, his back facing towards you.

“I’m your ride or die.” you spoke, making Dean turn towards you. smirking at you.

He let out a growl walking towards you until he was standing in front of you. 

“You drive me crazy.”He moaned, his lips pressing against yours harshly…..


End file.
